


The Wager

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Emasculation, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Standing Pee, female urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: A man loses a bet with his girlfriend, with embarrassing results.





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Another 100-word story I wrote for a forum game.

I made a stupid wager with my girlfriend. She dressed as a guy for the costume party. It fooled a couple guys and a girl. I bet she couldn't fool anybody in the men's room. At the urinal next to me she did some sorta witchcraft with her fingers and lady bits and took a standing piss that put me to shame. Nobody batted an eye. Because I lost the bet I have to dress and act like a girl. That includes the piss part. I'm not looking forward to sitting next to my girlfriend in the ladies' room stalls.


End file.
